


Written in the Stars

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Victor and Yuuri go stargazing together after Yuuri wins gold.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for mild violence (kicking) and mild insults, and slight swearing (nothing too bad though, I promise). 
> 
> Hi, so I'm sorry if this appears out of character, bad or rushed, or if it ignores canon. I tried my best with this. Also, sorry for my abysmal attempts at Russian. 
> 
> Disclaimer: if you're not a non-native English speaker, or the official language of your country is not the same as your native tongue, I'd like to clarify that I'm not criticising you for using your first language in the slightest, I'm just attempting to make a joke about how it annoys Yuuri because he can't always understand him. Sorry if it seems otherwise.
> 
> That aside, enjoy!

"Move out the way, freak!" Yuri Plisetsky growled. Yuuri, who knew by now not to let the boy bother him, did so without any sort of retaliation. A red faced Yuri shoved him so hard, his glasses fell off. Among the throngs of people at the Grand Prix Final celebratory party, barely anybody noticed what was happening to him. Yuri made to stamp on Yuuri's glasses, but a calm and clear voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What's going on here, then?" Upon hearing this, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. _Victor._

Yuri glared at Victor menacingly. "Why is it any of your business, asshole?" 

Yuuri's significant other smiled. "Because, I care about him. A lot, and not just as his coach." Seemingly, this infuriated Yuri further. 

"What happened to professionalism? Since when did it become acceptable to d-" Victor quickly interrupted him before the conversation delved into awkward territory and reminded Victor and Yuuri that their relationship was supposed to be much more formal than it actually was. 

"Say, Yurio, where are your parents? They should be picking you up around eleven, right, kitten?" 

With a vicious roar, Yurio kicked an unfazed Victor repeatedly, with Yuuri being forced to pull the seventeen-year-old off his fiancé before he did some damage; for his age, he was surprisingly strong. It appeared that the kitten was more of a tiger these days. 

"You haven't seen the last of me yet, losers!" he exclaimed boldly, his jaw tense and his eye twitching, and that's how they knew they'd won that battle.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Victor," Yuuri whispered as soon as the blond was out earshot.

Victor wound an arm around him affectionately. "It was no problem, Yuuri. Anything for you," he responded with a wink. Yuuri blushed. "Besides, he's just jealous that you won gold this time around, and not him."

Yuuri shrugged modestly, yet he was admittedly still on a high after his spectacular win. His parents had turned up, telling anybody who would listen that was their son, gushing to him how proud they were of him and hugging him so hard he could barely breathe. His sister had joined in with the hug, squeezed his hand and congratulated him about a million times.

His friends had huddled around him and showered him with affection, and Victor? Well, he'd been simply ecstatic, over the moon, kissing Yuuri so hard he'd seen stars, not caring about the audience or the press surrounding them. And this time around, his arm hadn't blocked a single thing.

He'd actually agreed to kiss the medal that time, too, not long after kissing its owner. There had been tears all around, but fury and jealousy too, as well as the intrusion of the press getting in the way. Regardless, Yuuri had answered all of their eager questions-except for one, that was.

It was a question that even he didn't know the answer to.

It scared him, not knowing the answer to that particular question, but he was hoping that tonight, perhaps he'd finally find out.

"I suppose so," he conceded, fanning himself. "Is it hot in here to you? It is to me. Or maybe it's just your presence, Victor." This time, it was Victor's turn to blush.

Composure regained, he grinned at his lover, his smile almost blinding. "It's very full in here tonight," he pointed out, gesturing around the room. The dance floor was crowded, and a large chandelier swung overhead, falling with a crash (due to a bunch of drunk people treating it like a piñata). Yuuri flinched at the sound. "Want to head outside for some air?" Victor suggested.

Yuuri nodded gratefully. "Yes, please."

That being said, they both headed outside, Victor's hand on the small of Yuuri's back in an attempt to guide him through the heaving crowd, a chorus of 'congratulations, Yuuri' or 'well done, Yuuri' filling the air. After what felt like an eternity, they eventually discovered a back door and left the party to find themselves in a spacious garden, an endless stretch of grass winding down past their line of sight, and the bowing trees lining it, daisies scattered about like polka dots, further accentuating the beauty of the nature they found themselves immersed in. The shining silver of moon gave the garden an ethereal, almost magical, quality about it.

Victor was the first one to break their collective awed silence. "Wow," he breathed. "Isn't it beautiful?" Yuuri could only nod, drinking the vision before him in appreciatively.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Not as beautiful as you, though." Victor raised an eyebrow in surprise; usually, it was him flirting with his lover like this, and not vice versa. He liked it.

"Shall we sit down?" he suggested.

"Sure."

Slowly, the Russian detached his arm from the man he loved and flopped down onto the soft grass-they were far enough from the party to not be noticed, yet near enough to be able to return back to the party without getting themselves lost.

Yuuri lay back, his head on Victor's lap. The older of the two stroked his fiancé's dark hair lovingly. Yuuri let out a soft sigh and smiled, feeling a wave of happiness wash over him.

"What's on your mind?" Victor wondered out loud. Yuuri paused, trying to find the words to convey his feelings.

"I did well today, didn't I?"

Victor kissed him on the top of his head. "Of course you did, _moya lyubov."_

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Victor did this sometimes, jumping from one language to another. Whenever he was feeling particularly passionate, he'd speak in his native tongue, forgetting that this irritated Yuuri, who barely understood any Russian. He thought that maybe he should learn it, though, to be able to communicate with him better. Fortunately, he understood what those particular words meant.

"You're such a sap," he teased him.

"So are you," Victor pointed out, smirking. Yuuri couldn't dispute that, to be fair.

"So, I made you proud, did I?" Yuuri confirmed, anxious to please his coach and eager for reassurance.

"Yes! Very much so."

"Good." He stared out into the dazzling night sky. "All the stars are out tonight, just for us."

"I hope so," Victor sighed, his icy blue eyes sparkling with joy and love. "A lot of people say that their fate was written in the stars. Do you believe that to be true, Yuuri?"

The younger of the two men considered it for several seconds. Was he one to believe in such seemingly fickle matters as fate and luck and love at first sight? Perhaps. He was more of a romantic than he let on to most people. It was just Victor, his sister, a handful of his friends and his parents who truly knew who he was. Millions of people knew his name, his profession, his success. Only a dozen knew him.

"I suppose so," he said. "I think some things were certainly meant to be. Like us meeting two years ago."

Above him, Victor slowly nodded. "Yes. You're right about that. I think, if fate is real, then us meeting and being together was written in the stars. We're destined to be together, Yuuri."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

His rueful nature didn't especially take the darker haired boy back, considering how much of a legend he was, but the idea that Victor thought that they were meant to be together did.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured. He was literally lay with his head in his idol's lap, after having won a gold medal in the championships that same day, talking about how their relationship was always written in the stars.

"How did I?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," he pointed out, pouting. "You should believe in yourself more, Yuuri. I thought I'd instilled that in you by now."

He shook his head, causing Victor's lap to shake, too. "Winning gold doesn't automatically do wonders dor your self-esteem. You'd be surprised. Of course, everyone falls at your feet, and you're a five time world champion, so you wouldn't know what insecurity feels like, would you?" His words came out more bitterly than he'd intended them to, and he clapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

Victor, however, appeared unbothered about what had just been said. "I do know what loneliness feels like, though. It twists at your heart like a shard of ice."

Yuuri sat up and turned around to face him, panicking. "Victor, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

The lighter haired man placed a finger on his lover's lips to shut him up. "It's okay. That was a long time ago; I don't feel that way anymore. Not now that I've got you."

Instantly, Yuuri's dark eyes softened and he practically melted at those words. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be telling you that otherwise, would I? Besides, regardless of whether you won gold or not, you were still worth your weight in gold to me. And, in fact, you still are."

Victor's fiancé simply stared at him in shock, his eyes welling up with tears. "That is, without a doubt, one of the most romantic things anyone has ever said to me."

He wrapped his arms around a surprised Victor, who hugged him back and squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with emotion. "I meant every word of it."

"And you might be a world champion, but you're always my champion, no matter what." Yuuri whispered into his ear, his breath hot on Victor's neck. He felt tears spring to his own eyes.

They detached from their hug, both of them grinning like idiots. Yuuri brought his thumb up to Victor's face, wiping his tears away lovingly. His lover melted into his touch, his long eyelashes gently fluttering shut. He opened his eyes again after a few seconds.

"That's beautiful, Yuuri." Seeing his face, he hastened to reassure him. "Really, it is. _Spasibo_."

Thankfully, Yuuri knew some conversational Russian. "You're welcome, Victor. You've no need to thank me."

Victor shrugged. "If you insist."

Yuuri nodded and paused, wrapping an arm around his significant other as they stared up at the jewelled sky in awe. One particularly bright star stood out, and the shine coming off it reminded Yuuri of their matching rings, and the one unanswerable question from earlier on. He gulped, hard, and steeled himself to ask Victor the question that had been playing on his mind for an eternity now, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Victor?"

He tore his eyes away from one natural beauty and trained his gaze carefully onto another, more nervous than he'd ever let on.

"Yes?"

Yuuri's hands shook, and before long, his entire body seemed to be trembling, his forehead glistening with sweat, and his face an embarrassing shade of red.

"A-are we still on for that wedding? You know, because you promised the others that one time, about a year ago now that I think about it, that if or when I won a gold medal, we'd be getting married. I didn't know if that was a joke or not, though, or if the rings are even real or just random promise rings or-"

Victor interrupted him. "Yuuri. You're rambling."

Embarrassed, he adjusted his glasses a little. "Sorry."

Victor placed his hand in the air, his manner somewhat authoritative, making steady eye contact with the man he adored. "No need to apologise. I know what you get like when something is on your mind. And, for what it's worth, I wasn't exactly kidding. I want to spend my life with you. I would love to marry you, providing you want the same, too."

That had been a concern of his; he wasn't sure whether or not Yuuri had taken the whole engagement thing seriously, or whether he was even intending on being with him for such a long time. Now that his words were out in the open, however, it was a weight off his chest, so to speak. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, Victor...of course I want to marry you! Why would you ever doubt that?" Yuuri responded, much to Victor's surprise.

"I don't know..." he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. "Forever is a long time."

"And yet I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else but you," Yuuri pointed out with a smile.

"Are you sure?" A wide-eyed Victor clarified. Only a few minutes earlier, he'd made a wish on a star, and now, it had come true.

"Yes!" Yuuri insisted, tears streaming down his face. He hugged Victor enthusiastically for the second time that night, and it was more than returned.

"I was so worried that you didn't take what we had seriously, or didn't want to marry me..."

"Well, I do!"

He grinned, teary eyed. "Good. When do you want to get married, exactly?" 

Oh. Truth be told, he'd hardly given that matter much thought. "Hmm...maybe in six months' time? That way, it's so soon that we don't have to wait for ages, but so far ahead in the future that we can plan it out fairly well if we do so fast enough. What do you think?" 

Victor's eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Sounds perfect to me, Yuuri. I can't wait." 

"Me neither," he whispered. Maybe, as it turned out, their fates had been written in the stars, after all. Victor turned to him and pecked him on the lips, his love for Yuuri practically oozing out of him. Needless to say, neither of them had ever been happier in their whole, entire lives than on that wonderful, glorious day.

"Makkachin can even be the flower girl," Victor joked, smirking. Yuuri punched him in the shoulder playfully and rolled his eyes. 

"Dumbass." There was a pause. "I love you, Victor."

" _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu,_ Yuuri." Mildly irritated at Victor's repeated and deliberate attempts to get a rise out of him by speaking Russian, Yuuri buried his head in his fiancé's shoulder with a groan. 

_"Victor!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this, it genuinely means the world to me! Please give me kudos or tell me you liked this if you did, look after yourselves, stay safe and have a great day, thanks for the support and I love you all! 💗
> 
> L x


End file.
